Conventional vehicles include an internal combustion engine that acts as the sole source of propulsion power in the vehicle. When an operator of a conventional vehicle releases the brake pedal when the vehicle is at a complete stop, a small amount of torque is realized at the wheels due to the torque from the engine operating at idle speed. This is commonly referred to as “creep torque.”
Hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) include an electric machine (e.g., motor/generator) operatively coupled to the powertrain that can supplement or replace the torque from the engine to propel the vehicle. The electric machine can also provide a positive amount of torque to the wheels to simulate creep torque from the engine. The electric machine can be utilized and controlled to conserve fuel. Particular control of the electric machine should be given at times in which the vehicle is prone to creeping, as these are prime opportunities to conserve a relatively large amount of energy.